1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system for carrying out a speech dialogue between a speech dialogue system and a user, and in particular, a system for carrying out a speech dialogue between a speech dialogue system and a user where the user uses the speech dialogue with the speech dialogue system to control an electronic device. The system furthers provides a method for carrying out a speech dialogue between a speech dialogue system and a user.
2. Related Art
Speech dialogue systems (“SDS”) represent voice interfaces between a human user and a machine or electronic device, whereby the user can control the machine by giving speech commands to the SDS. The SDS analyzes the speech commands and filters out control commands that in turn are transmitted to the machine or the electronic device. A speech dialogue carried out between the SDS and a user may include the steps of transmitting a request for an acoustic or voice input by the SDS, waiting for a speech input from the user, and receiving a speech input from the user. To carry out a full speech dialogue, these steps may be repeated as necessary to provide the information for controlling the machine or electronic device. In one example, an SDS may be located in a car where the SDS offers the user the possibility to control at least some of the electronic devices in the vehicle without the driver diverting his or her attention from traffic. Such devices may include the vehicle's radio, its navigation system, or its climate control system.
The method for communicating with an SDS may begin with the user orally requesting a speech dialogue. Following the request, the SDS may prompt the user and wait for an input. If the user delays replying to the SDS, because the user is otherwise occupied with traffic, then the SDS may shut down the dialogue after a predetermined delay. Where the user has already communicated some information, the information may be lost and the user will have to start the application over from the beginning. Therefore, a need exists for a system that preserves the previously communicated instructions and resumes the dialogue without starting from the beginning.